Chloe Grace Moretz
Chloë Grace Moretz (born February 10, 1997) is an American actress. She began her acting career at the age of seven and has appeared in films such as The Amityville Horror (2005), (500) Days of Summer (2009), Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010), Kick-Ass (2010), Let Me In (2010), Hugo (2011), and Dark Shadows (2012). She will appear in the upcoming 2013 remake of the 1976 film Carrie in the title role. Career Moretz was born in Atlanta, Georgia. Her mother, Teri (née Duke), is a nurse, and her father, McCoy Lee Moretz, is a plastic surgeon. Moretz has four older brothers: Brandon, Trevor, Colin, and Ethan. She has described her family as "very Christian". One of her brothers, Trevor (aka "Duke"), is her acting coach and accompanies her on trips and press dates when her parents are unable to attend. Moretz moved from Cartersville, Georgia to New York in 2002, with her mother and her older brother, Trevor, because he was accepted into the Professional Performing Arts School, which is what first drew her interest in acting. Moretz would help Trevor read lines, and he taught her some of the acting techniques he learned in school. When Moretz realized how much she enjoyed the activity, the family decided to attend some auditions to see if she could apply her skills professionally Early Life Moretz's first role in Hollywood was as Violet in two episodes of the series The Guardian, and her first movie role was as Molly in Heart of the Beholder. It was not until her second big-screen acting role, in the 2005 remake of The Amityville Horror that she earned greater recognition in the form of a Young Artist Award nomination. After''Amityville'', Moretz's acting career progressed further when she received several guest-starring roles on TV, as well as a small role in Big Momma's House 2. Among the most notable of her TV roles to date are as the recurring characters Kiki George in Dirty Sexy Money, and Sherri Maltby in Desperate Housewives. Moretz also voiced the U.S. version of the animated character Darby in My Friends Tigger & Pooh. Moretz also co-starred as Cammie, an abused child, in The Poker House alongside Selma Blair and Jennifer Lawrence. After her first film premiere in The Amityville Horror, she has been a frequent guest at film premieres. In 2010, Moretz appeared as Hit-Girl in directorMatthew Vaughn's action film Kick-Ass, based on the graphic novel of the same name by Mark Millar and John Romita, Jr.. Despite controversy surrounding her role in the violent film, she has received widespread critical acclaim for her portrayal. Roger Ebert[5] gave the movie one out of four stars, but nonetheless wrote: "Say what you will about her character, but Chloe Grace Moretz has presence and appeal." Moretz trained with Jackie Chan's stunt crew for three months prior to filming Kick-Ass and did most of her own stunts while filming on location. Also that year, she played Abby, a 12-year-old vampire, in Let Me In, the American remake of the Swedish film Let the Right One In, which was released on October 1, 2010. She played Ann Sliger in the crime thriller Texas Killing Fields, which was released on October 14, 2011. Moretz played Isabelle in Martin Scorsese's Hugo, a film adaptation of The Invention of Hugo Cabret. Hugo, which was nominated for 11 Oscars, co-starred Asa Butterfield, Ben Kingsley and Helen McCrory. Moretz stars in Hick, an adaptation of the novel by Andrea Portes. She appeared in the 2012 Tim Burton film Dark Shadows, a remake of the popular soap opera, playing the role of Carolyn Stoddard, a rebellious teenage daughter. Moretz has signed on to play the leading role in Emily the Strange. The project was first mentioned in 2010, when Dark Horse Entertainment president Mike Richardson announced his plans to bring the character to the big screen. First started as an iconic image in 1991 and used to promote a clothing line from Cosmic Debris, the Gothic teen has developed a back story through a series of Dark Horse Comics, which have been published since 2001. In March 2012, Moretz signed on to The Drummer, a biopic about the last six years of the life of Dennis Wilson, drummer for The Beach Boys. She stars alongside Aaron Eckhart, Rupert Grint and Vera Farmiga. Her 2013 roles include playing title character in an re-adaptation of Stephen King's Carrie directed by Kimberly Peirce, and reprising her role as Hit-Girl in the sequel Kick-Ass 2. When asked in October 2012 why she gravitates tends to play darker, troubled characters, such as those in Let Me In, Kick-Ass, Maggie and Carrie, Moretz responded that she has such a happy family life, and finds it challenging to playing characters that are significantly different from that reality. In January 2013, Moretz was chosen to play the protagonist Mia in the adaptation of Gayle Forman's If I Stay. The story follows the 17-year-old classical musician as she deals with the aftermath of a catastrophic car accident involving her family and has an out-of-body experience. Personal Life In order to maintain a clear separation between her professional career and her personal life, Moretz does not invite her friends to film sets or premieres, as she says it is easier for her to concentrate on work, and to relax with her friends when not working. Her hobbies include video games, skiing, and listening to various types of music. She is an avid fan of Barbadian singer Rihanna. Triva *Michael Row And Boat Ashore Image Gallery 1384943687077_cutie-chloe-chloe-moretz-31234359-1707-2560.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Britney Spears 2013.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens Pitch-perfect-brittany-snow.jpg|Carly Rae Jepsen Category:Living People Category:Music Collaborations Category:Actresses